Journal of Lieutenant Commander Braston
by lostbrane
Summary: The journal of one of the officers on the USM Costaguana.


11.14.89

Testing out the new vocal to text thing...hopefully it is easier than typing...because that can get cumbersome. Anyways...had a chat with Smith today. He doesn't think it is odd at all that no one has refined anything in the sector we are going to for three hundred years. THREE HUNDRED YEARS! For one...why hasn't anyone been over here for that length of time? Second of all, how do we know that any of it will work? Plus...it should all be obsolete by now. Sure...it might be crazy...but so what? I mean...what the hell could be out there that is so interesting? I think they just want the public to think that USM is finally doing something...rather than just sitting around on their lazy arses.

11.26.89

Heard a strange noise that woke me up. Don't know what it is but it gave me the creeps. I know nothing is supposed to be on the ship...but I still don't like those bumps in the night...they just get me scared as fuck. Might as well go and get me a quick glass of water...that'll calm me down. That was good. Alright well I am going to get some sleep. I'll probably need it for the..."work" we'll be doing tomorrow. We all know how exerting this is gonna be...

11.28.89

I seriously don't get some people. Smith was just walking around...not doing a thing. I mean he couldn't be any lazier...well I suppose he couldn't walk...but that isn't the point. I just hope he doesn't keep this habit going when we hit the surface, because that is going to be a lot of work. I mean this equipment is probably really scattered. We'll see though. I still don't like this whole situation. I might not be getting enough sleep...but I just can't shake this feeling...

12.01.89

We're almost there. Mother just has to land it in a safe position. From the scans I have made of the surface, there does not appear to be any sign of machinery. Though...scanners are picking up heavy interference and there is a dense layer of fog, so visuals seem to be unreliable at best and with the other devices, well it could be there for all we know. It just seems weird that they would want it now too...I mean why didn't anyone go for this equipment a long time before? If it was so important...well priorities change, I guess.

12.01.89

Smith and I are heading down to the surface. I've decided to keep this thing on to document our travels onto this moon. Uneventful at best, yet it is always wise to keep a log. You never what is out there. We just hit the surface. No Smith...I am not going to be talking about you...don't worry. Shit...that guy needs to learn to calm down, he is paranoid up the ass. Anyways, nothing in sight so far...going to climb on top of this small ridge and...Smith...do you see that? Off in the distance? Jax...can you confirm what that object is? Alien origin? Alright...looks like we found more than we bargained for. Smith...what do you think we should do? I don't know if we should disturb it...I mean who knows if any on that ship are still alive...and if they are how can we know If they are hostile? Alright, alright let's head up.

We have reached the entrance of the ship, which we have apparently discovered...the door seemingly left open. We have entered what appears to be the cockpit. Whatever species the pilot is, is no longer alive. At least seemingly. We cannot know if this is some sort of stasis...or if it is a fossil...either way it is quite fascinating. Some sort of passage has been discovered, and it leads to a lower chamber. Smith and I will investigate. We are now heading down the passage. This place is enormous and strangely mysterious...a seeming filter of mist is level with the path we are on. It is reacting with Smith...breaking when he puts his hand close to it...and then regrouping when he pulls it out. Smith...don't get too close to the edge...you might fall. SMITH! Get back up here...no don't go exploring around there...you have no idea what could be there. Eggs? EGGS?! Hundreds of them you say? Get up here before any of them hatch...none of them are...well fine then I'll take a look too.

These eggs are extremely leathery...I wonder though, did they die off as the pilot did? Has it been so long that they just couldn't sustain themselves? Wait a second...Smith is calling me over...wait what? It's stirring...well let's get out of here...Smith...don't look into it...what the hell is that in there? Fuck you...I'm not sticking around for this...it's opening. Smith! Get your face out of there! No I don't think it is a smart idea...SMITH! SMITH! SMITH! MOTHER! Set a quarantine around the med-bay...something just attacked by something...and it is sticking to him...god damn it...SMITH!

Why the hell do you have to be so heavy...? I hope that thing...whatever it is...can be removed. Just leapt out of nowhere. Wrapped around his face...if only I had known Smith...I really am sorry. Finally...at the loading dock...press the button go up...what the hell do you mean weight overload lift canceled? It's just two people! Yet as they say that...I cannot be sure but I saw a shadow flicker in the corner of my eye...whatever probably just the wind and the fog confusing my vision. Nothing to worry about. Now to rush you off to med...

Jax how does it look? Parasite? Can't remove? Damn...well might as well take off now and head back. Heading to Mother's core...sounds good. Wait...why is it all dripping. WHAT THE? Ah...it burns...it burns...and fuck Mother got drenched in that stuff...blood I guess it is...what the heck. So black...so strange and that tail looks dangerous too. Fuck...well whatever that thing is...glad I killed it...lucky I still had my fucking gun on me. USM better have a fucking explanation for what that fucking thing is...and if there are any more they better send backup or no one is going to survive this trip. I knew there was something fishy about this whole thing...


End file.
